Battery storage systems interact with the power grid through power circuits that convert battery DC power to AC power and vice-versa. These power converters (inverters) rely on switching circuitry and control systems to emulate a sinusoidal waveform necessary for AC power transfer. Such converters are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,608,404 and 7,808,125 which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
At its core, a battery storage control system relies on a digital signal processor (DSP) that is connected to a DC bus powered by the battery system. Problems may arise when the battery system is unable to provide the necessary power to the DSP, which can happen when the battery voltage is too low or there is a functional problem with the battery management system (BMS). These problems may prevent the battery storage system from connecting to the grid, effectively rendering it useless.
Given the relative infancy of grid-interactive energy storage technology, problems maintaining power to control systems will likely emerge in different embodiments as new topologies and products emerge. This needs to be addressed in order to prevent system functionality failures. This problem could impact any control system powered from a DC power bus.